


Rubbing noses

by tetsuskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were spending the weekend at Bobby’s and Dean was left to take care of Sammy on his own. It had been almost a year since mom had died. Hunting what killed mom had become dad’s first priority and Sam had become Dean’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbing noses

Little Sam was already one and 2 months old but he hadn't given his first steps yet. They were in their room, Sam was playing with his toys and Dean was sitting on the bed, quietly watching. He drifted of a little, thinking what dad might be doing but still keeping an eye on Sammy.

The little boy who had been playing with his red favorite car, started getting up, he must have gotten bored. Slowly he gets a hold on one of the bed’s legs and clumsily gets up. He starts walking towards the bed, towards  _Dean_. When Dean takes a look at where Sam was playing he doesn't see him so he gets up to see where his brother went. That’s when he sees him, holding on to the bed sheets and walking on his own two legs.

Dean felt like a big ball of happiness just imploded inside him. Sammy was calling for him and making little gestures with his hand, clenching and unclenching his fists so he could grab Dean. But he wasn't quite there yet so Dean started encouraging him. 

"C’mon Sammy C’mon! Just a little bit more, Sammy, c’mon!" Dean gestured for Sam to keep going until the little baby finally reaches his arms. "You did it, Sammy! You did it! I’m so proud of you!" 

He picked Sam up from the ground and twirled him in the air around the room. Dean was smiling ear to ear which made little Sammy smile too. Dean finally stopped and sat with Sam on the ground, looking at his baby brother’s big beautiful eyes that stared back excitedly.

"So proud of you, Sammy." Dean leaned a little forward and rubbed their noses together. Mary used to do it all the time with Dean, she called it a ‘Eskimo kiss’, Dean remembered it well because the name had made him laugh. And whenever she was proud of him, she’d rub her nose on his and it always made him feel happy so he guessed that it’ll make Sam happy too.

"Mom would be very proud of you, Sam." He whispered quietly, a tiny droplet of water wetting his young face. Sam wiped it away with his little fingers and made Dean smile the way only Sam could.

❄

They started growing up and Sam was a smart kid so he began noticing when Dean would rub their noses together. It wasn’t always but it was often and he wondered why.

When he was about 5, he finally understood.

Whenever Sam did something pride worthy, Dean would rub their noses together and smile at Sam. He didn’t say anything, didn't need to either. Facts are, when Sam understood the meaning, it made him happy like hell!

He made Dean proud of him and that’s all he could wish for.

❄

On the day Sam told Dean he had been accepted in Stanford, Dean smiled. He had always known how smart his kid brother was, he knew Sam could make it and damn if he wasn't proud of him.

Dean leaned in and kissed Sam. A kiss that said how much he was going to miss him and a bunch of other things Dean didn’t dare say out loud. When they parted, Dean rubbed his nose on Sam’s and Sam broke out in a big smile.

**Dean was proud of him.**


End file.
